To love your guide
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: I know, i suck at titles. So Kuki Sailormoon was Dexter's Neighbor and best friend since Kuki was 6. And unknown to him, his best friend has a crush on him. Does he return this feeling? Find out in reading! My first story
1. Prolouge

My first story … Hope you enjoy …

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character (maybe 50:50 because my character's name was Kuki Sailormoon)

* * *

1 year before the war.

It was early in the morning, Kuki got up from bed and go outside to look at the beautiful sunshine of Genius Grove.

"Ahh… Another nice morning. I wonder what Dexter is up to now?" Kuki wondered.

Kuki and Dexter were neighbors and close friends since Kuki moved from Sector V since she was 6. Ever since she moved in Genius Grove, she was developing a crush on Dexter. And he was unaware of it. She became close with Dexter because of Deedee introduced her to him. Since then, she worked with Dexter with his projects and inventions.

At 9am, she went to Dexter's house to visit him.

"Good morning Kuki!" greeted Deedee

"Morning, too Deedee. Is Dexter there?" asked Kuki

"Oh. He's in his lab. You know, building gizmos and stuff." answered Deedee

"Ok. I'll check him" said Kuki walking to Dexter's lab.

* * *

- In Dexter's lab. -

"Hey, Dexter. So, what are you doing?" asked Kuki, looking at what Dexter was doing.

"This? It was just a warp gate." Answered Dexter, who was not looking at Kuki

"What does it do?"

"It was just like a teleporter"

"Oh. Mind if I help?"

"Sure."

And that's chapter 1 … Hope you like it. Review please. I like to see your comment on this. I'll make the chapter 2 tomorrow.


	2. First attack and first love?

Chapter 2: First attack and first love?

* * *

- 6 months passed –

Kuki, Dexter and Deedee were on their rooftop, stargazing, with their own telescopes. Until they saw a weird shiny gooey thing on the sky

"Ooh… What is that? Is that a shooting star?" Deedee asked, with an amazed tone

"I don't think it was a star Deedee" Kuki answered, still looking at her telescope

"But it may be shooting us!" Dexter exclaimed

"What for? Hey!" Kuki was cut off by Dexter pulling her hand

"Quit talking and run you stoopid girl!" Dexter yelled while running

"Hey don't call me stoopid and you can let go of my hand anyways." Kuki said who was blushing a little

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ummm never mind… Anyways. Where's Deedee?"

"She ran right before we could, thanks to you."

"Ok fine! My fault! You're happy now?"

"I am since Deedee ran"

They finally arrived at Dexter's lab. And saw Deedee hiding behind the closet.

"Eep! Who's there?" Deedee screamed

"It's us Deedee, don't be scared" Kuki said comforting Deedee.

"Oh goody!" Deedee exclaimed then hugged Kuki and Dexter

"Deedee! You can ugh! Let go now. I can't… breathe!" exclaimed Dexter

"So… do… I" Kuki added

"Oh sorry: P"

*door bell*

"Wh-who's there?" the trio asked, now hugging each other

* * *

And cut ! haha ! who is knocking? It's on chapter 3 ! Better get reading. I enjoyed writing this. And I am new to this so you can give me advices ;)


	3. Operation HARD TO GET for Kuki

Chapter 3: Operation HARD-TO-GET for Kuki

* * *

*door bell*

"Wh-who's there?" the trio asked, now hugging each other.

Then, the "mysterious creature" or person came in which made the trio scream until the light came on.

"Oh, it's you Numbuh 5, why were you here?" Dexter asked calmly, even though he was sweating a lot

"Well, Numbuh 5 just came over to ask if you guys saw that mysterious ball of goo." Abby asked

"Yeah we did. That's why we were hiding here." Deedee answered

"You make us look even more like scaredy-cats than we should be Deedee" Kuki said sarcastically

"Never mind that Kuki. What we should worry about was to know what that thing is and what it wants" Dexter elaborated

"Maybe it wants to have a tea party with us?" Deedee joked

"Deedee!" the others exclaimed

"What? Jeesh! Can't you guys laugh for a while now? You were all cranky all this time!"

"Hey Deedee, don't you think it's time to sleep?" Dexter asked

"Oh yeah! Goodnight Dexter!" Deedee then dashed off the room then went upstairs to go to sleep

"Thank goodness" the three sighed in relief

"So *yawn* Dexter? Don't you really think that it's bedtime already? It's already 11:30 pm you know?" Kuki asked

Numbuh 5 looked at her watch "Yeah, she's right. And it's already dark out there. Mind if we sleep here Boy Genius?"

"What? Where would you guys sleep anyway?"

"Numbuh 5 will sleep out here in the living room and that girl will sleep with you" Numbuh 5 grinned

"Guess you had no choice too Dexter" Kuki said not looking at him

Dexter sighed and walked upstairs. But Kuki wasn't following so he dragged her.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But you won't walk if I didn't do it the hard way"

"Haha. Very funny"

* * *

- Outside Dexter's room –

"Hee hee… Numbuh 5 says that this Kuki girl likes your little brother, right Deedee?"

"You got it right Abby!"

"Now come on before Dexter would… oof!"

* * *

CUT! Well, that's chapter 3. Hope you like it :D What happened to Abby? It's on chapter 4! So keep reading


	4. Eavesdropping Argument

Chapter 4: Eavesdropping argument

* * *

"Now come on before Dexter would… oof!"

Dexter opened the door

"Before I would what Abby?"

"Uh-oh… I knew I should sleep when it's time to sleep" Deedee joked

"Ummm… We are… out to get some water?" Numbuh 5 said, shaking

"Reeeally? Is the fridge INSIDE my room?"

"Ok, fine! Numbuh 5 admits it! We were eavesdropping! You happy now?"

"Not yet. And WHY are you eavesdropping?"

"And WHY do you wanna know?"

"Ugh! Don't get off topic Numbuh 5! Answer me!"

"Huh? What's the noise Abby?" Kuki woke up because of the noise

"Saved by the bell" whispered Numbuh 5

"Don't worry about it. Ummm… Let's go back to bed"

* * *

- Tomorrow morning: 5am –

*phone ringing*

"What the-? It's only 5 in the morning? Ugh! Hello?" Dexter answered the phone

"Hi Dexter, its Blossom"

"Oh. Why did you called so early? *yawn*"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! So, why did Blossom called? Find out in chapter 5! Review also :P


	5. The Phone Call

Chapter 5: The phone call

* * *

"Oh. Why did you called so early? *yawn*"

"To tell you something important"

Unknown to the two, Kuki who was just beside Dexter, can hear their conversation clearly. And like Dexter, she was conscious on what Blossom's news was.

"Is it that important that you will interrupt my sleep?" Dexter joked

"Yes it was! Why would I call you now silly!"

"Then what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone of this"

Dexter looked at Kuki, who was pretending to be sleeping

"I promise"

"Then here it is. You, Dexter, was chosen to be one of the four guides of the new recruits-to-be against the Planet Fuse"

"Planet what?"

"Planet Fuse, Dexter. The gooey sphere that's up there. It was absorbing planets from our solar system, one-by-one. And its next target was our world."

"What is my objective?"

"To guide the recruits in fight Fuse's minions and even Fuse himself"

"Oh ok."

"Now Dexter. You need to make weapons for the new recruits and the fight will start in 1 month"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Dexter. See you soon"

"You too"

After the phone call, Dexter went back to bed. But he was unable to sleep

"I knew someday you will do something to save the world." Kuki whispered. But unluckily, Dexter heard her

"Repeat?"

She pretended to snore but Dexter covered her mouth and pinched her nose

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For eavesdropping you stoopid girl! Tell me, did you hear EVERYTHING?"

"Ummm… What if I do?"

"Promise me Kuki. That you won't tell anyone. Even Deedee" Dexter said holding Kuki's hand

"I… I promise. And you can stop squeezing my hand"

"Oh… Sorry"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! I'm sleepy now... I'll write again tomorrow... Reviews are welcome


	6. Suspicious

Chapter 6: Suspicious

* * *

- One hour later: 6am –

Since Blossom called, Dexter didn't sleep. And so does Kuki but she was pretending the whole hour.

* * *

- Kuki's POV –

*sigh* since the last hour she called, he didn't sleep! What is wrong with him? I think he likes her. Wait? What is my connection? Why am I like this? Do I… like… him? No… No way! He's my best friend and it would be weird if I do. Ugh! I think I should get up now so I faked a yawn to pretend I just woke up.

"Morning, Dexter"

"Oh, you're already awake? Good morning too"

"May I ask you a question Dexter?"

"What is it?"

"Do you… *gulp* like Blos- I mean a girl?"

"What do you mean by liking a girl? Friendly or emotional?"

"Emotional, Dexter. Do you feel that way on someone?"

"Hmm… Maybe I do. But I'm not telling you who"

After that I was like, who is it? But it was like he read my mind and said it right before I do. So I stopped asking before he gets the idea of what's going on.

* * *

- Dexter's POV –

Why is she asking me all this questions? Didn't she already know that I like- oh wait, I didn't tell her. I told Bubbles about that. Silly me!

* * *

- Normal POV –

After the conversation, they got up for breakfast.

"How's your sleeping, Boy Genius?" Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically

"What do you mean by that? I was called by Blossom to tell me that…" Dexter was cut off by Kuki who was covering his mouth

"…that Blossom was going to, ummm… return his… wrench! Right! The wrench!" Kuki said nervously while Numbuh 5 and Deedee raised an eyebrow

"Really little brother? Why would you even let a girl borrow a wrench? It's weird you know?" Deedee asked suspiciously

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 is starting to suspect"

"Well, Blossom borrowed Dexter's wrench because Numbuh 2 told her to."

"Seems legit" Numbuh 5 and Deedee said while Dexter giving Kuki a thumbs up and she just rolls her eyes

"Ooh… Looks like little miss stupid is mad at boy genius" Numbuh 5 joked

"Yeah, what happened huh? Little Brother? Are you hiding something?"

After that was silence until the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Dexter said running

"Here we go again." Kuki whispered but Numbuh 5 heard her because she was beside Kuki

* * *

- At phone –

"Hello?"

"Hey Dexter, its Blossom"

"What now?"

"Why are you not here yet? The other chosen guides were already here! We can't start the meeting thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry Blossom. Really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise"

"Be sure of it"

And they hung up. Then Dexter rushed to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Why is he in a rush? It's only 7:00am!" Numbuh 5 wondered

"Because of the phone call" Deedee concluded

"And someone here needs to tell us something" Numbuh 5 said glaring at Kuki who was "up in the clouds" since the call was ended

"Hey little miss stupid" Numbuh 5 said but Kuki wasn't hearing her so Deedee slapped Kuki.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Numbuh 5 wants to ask you something"

"What is it?"

* * *

Uh-oh! Looks like Dexter and Kuki were busted! Review please! ^_^


	7. You're Busted!

Chapter 7: You're Busted!

* * *

Busted by: Candace and Vanessa (Phineas and Ferb) portrayed by Deedee and Abby

**Both**: There's a new cop on the beat,  
And I'm bringing down the heat,  
**Deedee**: My eyes are wise to all your lies,  
'Cause you're not that discreet.  
**Abby**: And I don't care what you've heard,  
**Both**: 'Cause there's one six letter word,  
**Abby**: It's gonna set me free,  
**Deedee**: (Gonna set me free)  
**Abby**: It starts with a "B"!  
**Deedee**: (Starts with a "B"!)  
**Both**: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D!  
You are busted!

And for Chapter 7

* * *

"What is it?"

"Do you know why Dexter was acting like this?"

"What? Ummm… No, no I don't!"

"Oh, really?" Deedee said with an evil glare on Kuki

"Y-yes, really." Kuki answered nervously

"Ohh ok. You can go now" Both Deedee and Abby said

"_Why are the asking me those questions? I guess they were suspecting, I must tell Dexter" _Kuki wondered

After the 'girl talk', Dexter was finished taking a bath and ran to his bedroom as fast as he can While Kuki went outside to get some fresh air. Then suddenly, the door was forced open when Dexter was running with his hair tidy. Kuki, to her dismay, she just sighed and mumbled to herself.

"Yeah Dexter, that's right, go out there without saying goodbye. Make that guide-thing go up your head and if I can't take it anymore, I will tell them. Just wait and see what Little Miss Stupid can do. Ha-ha-ha Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" (A/N: I know, it was Manark's laugh, I can't help it!)

Enjoying her evil laugh, she doesn't notice that Numbuh 5 and Deedee went out the house and was now glaring at her.

"What's the matter with her?" Numbuh 5 asked

"I-I don't know she kinda reminds me of… Mandark… Scary! Eep!" Deedee answered

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Numbuh 5 shouted

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Kuki said blushing in embarrassment

"Well, good you stopped it. You were starting to creep us out ya know?" Numbuh 5 scolded

Kuki looked at her watch and it read 10:30 am.

"*sigh* I'm bored Numbuh 5, I'm going to Sector V if you need me."

Numbuh 5 didn't respond and just waved goodbye to Kuki who was now on her Saturdays Hoverboard and went to Sector V, deep in thoughts.

"Hey Ponypuff Princess! Kuki's heading at Sector V! Wanna join Numbuh 5?"

"Join you on what?"

"On Busting them"

"Them?"

"Ugh! Dexter and Kuki!"

"Oh ok! I'm on it Sir Numbuh 5 sir!" Deedee Saluted

"Then let's get going"

Deedee and Numbuh 5 went on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to get on Sector V before Kuki would. Then it was, they hid in the grasses while Kuki was quietly entering the Uno Residence then silently to the KND Headquarters. Nigel's parents were out so she get in easily and the lights were off so Deedee and Numbuh 5 was behind her without noticing. When the three got into the headquarters, Abby and Deedee had trouble in hiding because there was light coming from the Meeting Hall, luckily the light was only directly above the meeting table so Deedee, Abby and Kuki managed to get in. Kuki was under the table and the two were behind Double-D's chair. Kuki, who was tired sighed and stretched which made her head hit the table and made the table move.

"Wh-what was that?" Double-D asked scared

"What was what? You were such a scaredy-cat. I wonder why you were even chosen." Mojo teased

"Shut it Mojo! Don't you think you should be asking that question to yourself? You were chosen as a guide even you're evil" Ben said making the two shut their mouth

"Ok enough guides, we should talk about your objectives first" Blossom said

"Guides?" Deedee and Abby whispered

"Guide for what? I dunno what's going on." Numbuh 5 wondered

"Let's ask Kuki" Deedee suggested

"Yeah."

Sp they crawled under the table without touching Double-D's feet or Dexter's and since they can't see clearly, they bumped to each other. Kuki tried not to say 'Ow' as hard as she could

"Hey Kuki' Deedee whispered

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked

"We're busting you. So this was how Blossom returns the wrench eh?" Numbuh 5 said raising an eyebrow

Kuki bit her bottom lip then admitted it

"Ok fine I'm telling you. Dexter and other 3 people were chosen to guide the new recruits against Fuse, ruler of Planet Fuse."

Numbuh 5 was about to open her mouth to ask but Kuki started explaining again

"Planet Fuse was that green goo up in the sky."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Deedee accidently screamed so Anny and Kuki covered her mouth but unluckily, all the people in the Meeting Hall heard this so Abby and Kuki dashed to the corner of the wall, but Deedee was left under the table.

"Hey there!" Deedee said stupidly

"DEEDEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" All of them was shocked to see Dexter's sister.

"Yeah, my dear sister, what are YOU doing here ALONE?" Dexter asked seems to know what was happening.

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! Review review review! xDDD Love the opening song! it fits very well ... Poor Deedee


	8. Charlie's Angels' new generation?

Chapter 8: Charlie's Angels' new generation?

"Yeah, my dear sister, what are YOU doing here ALONE?" Dexter asked seems to know what was happening. Abby and Kuki looked at each other then gulped.

"What do we do now? She might blow things up!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed

"Maybe we should get out before they would know. Deedee can do it all by herself." Kuki suggested

"But we should wait outside. Deedee can't go home on her own, this was her first time here."

"Ok, we're out."

They crawled to the door quietly and luckily, they made it to the Living room. Nigel, who was late too, doesn't notice Abby and Kuki on the couch since he was running (he was late because he was from Townsville Park)

"That was close" Kuki screeched

"Yeah, we should be more careful now"

"Let's take a look on them"

"Nah, Numbuh 5's staying here"

"Soothe yourself"

* * *

- Back at meeting hall –

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Wait? I thought only 4 were chosen as guides? Why is Deedee here? Is she… chosen?" Numbuh 1 asked

"It's not like that Numbuh 1, she was ummm… What is she doing here again?" Blossom asked, confused

"She was spying with them" Double-D concluded

Kuki, who was hiding in the closet, heard what they were talking about so she grabbed her ComLink and called Numbuh 5

"Yo?"

"Abby, I think they knew. Here let me show you what's going on there"

Kuki put the ComLink in the door of the closet where she was peaking

"With who Double-D?" Ben asked

"With the things that touched my feet a while ago! Ahh!" Double-D screamed in fright

"Or with Kuki" Dexter whispered

"What Dex?" Blossom asked raising her eyebrow

"Nothin'"

"Ooh… Can I go now Dexter? I promise I will be a good girl!" Deedee pleased

"Promise you won't tell anyone of what you've heard?" Dexter asked

"Proooomise! Hee hee!" Deedee giggled

"Then go already. Ugh!" Dexter shooed Deedee away

"Numbuh 5? Can you read me? Deedee's coming there, wait for me ok?"

"Sure, no prob"

"Lalalalalala!" Deedee hopped her way to the living room then Numbuh 5 covered her mouth

"Ssh Ponypuff Princess. Can't you stay quiet for just 5 minutes?"

"5 minutes only!"

"Deal"

"Let's go now before they can catch us! Mojo saw the closet open!' Kuki said catching her breath

"What? Where did you park your Hoverboard?"

"Back door"

"That's where we parked the SCAMPER! Let's hurry!" (NOTE: They were running downstairs while talking to each other)

So Abby and Deedee hopped to the SCAMPER and Kuki put on her PPG Racer helmet and hopped to her Hoverboard. The 4 guides chased them down but didn't noticed who they were because Abby and Deedee were on SCAMPER and Kuki was wearing a helmet and different clothes. (The Delta Backlight Shirt and pants).

"*On ComLink* Hey Abby, wanna have some background music while running away from them?" Kuki suggested

"Nice idea! We can also play with them, right Deedee?"

"Ooh! Is this tag? Who's it?"

"Well, there are 4 of them" Abby answered

"This is gonna be, delightful" Kuki said with a smirk on her face then told Abby to "hit it!" then Abby do what she said and the music played

Song: The City is ours (I will only put the Chorus, the song is long… hehe)  
By: Big Time Rush

_Because the night is young_  
_The line is out the door_  
_Today was crazy but_  
_Tonight the city's ours_  
_Live it up_  
_Until the morning comes_  
_Today was crazy but tonight_  
_The city is ours, the city is ours_

"Yeah! That's how Numbuh 5 plays tag!" Numbuh 5 cheered

"Yipee! Let's do it again!" Deedee exclaimed jumping in the SCAMPER

"And much better, we lost them!" Woo hoo!" Kuki said through ComLink

"Now let's go home before Boy Genius got home without her sister there." Numbuh 5 said

"Agreed" Kuki agreed

They went back to their homes safe and sound and to their surprise Dexter was not yet home.

*Phone ring*

"Heellooo?" Deedee answered the phone

"Hey Deedee, is he home?" Kuki asked

"Ummm… Yeah! Just got home, wait right there, *off-phone* Welcome home Dexter!"

"Is this your house already?" Dexter asked sarcastically

"Umm… No. What makes you come home late!"

"And are you my mother?"

"Never mind! Oh wait! I almost forgot, Kuki's on line. *On-phone* Hello again Kuki!"

"Gimme the phone Deedee!" Dexter pushed Deedee off the phone

"Oof! Ok! Sheesh! I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Dexter!"

"Yeah right. *On-phone* Hey Kuki" Dexter with a serious tone

"Y-yes?" Kuki answered nervously

"I want to ask you something"

"Wh-what is it?"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! Looks like Kuki's busted, again! Hahaha! ~*~ REVIEW ~*~


End file.
